Love is Meant for Two
by Saiko-Neko
Summary: [One shot]A single headache can go a long way..M&S[PG-13 for Violence, and Swearing]


Author's Note: Wahahaha o.o; Yea. I'm bored. So I decided to try a one-shot at Miroku and Sango..I mean..They're so cute together X3! So..Yea.  
  
Disclaimer:..I don't own Inuyasha at all. I plan to one day though cough Just don't ask how... o.0;;  
  
Love is Meant for Two  
  
Of course it was all his fault. That baka houshi's entire fault. It was all his fault that she was in love with him. She had realized that fact a long time ago. She didn't have to put a lot of thought into the matter either. That one day, she had gazed at him, and a single though flashed through her mind, She did love him.. She hadn't even bothered to argue with that thought. She just..agreed. So it was all his fault that she couldn't stop thinking about him, wondering if that single flash would shoot through his eyes, and she would realize that he loved her as well. So everyday she looked for that damn flash..but never got a hint that he loved her at all. And until then, she wasn't going to let her love for him show. She wasn't going to let a single expression slip to show that she did love him. But, like Sango, Miroku was also good at hiding those expressions..  
  
Sango groaned, as her headache got worse. Damn headache..Damn giant bird youkai that had managed to hit her square in the head, luckily not scathing her in any way, but managing to give her a pretty bad headache. Sure Kagome had quickly headed over, asking if she was okay, and Miroku had asked quickly, still keeping his guard up, if she was okay, and Inuyasha had let out a 'Feh', Which in his language was, Are you okay, and Shippou had jumped on her shoulder, repeating that annoying question everyone else had asked, over, and over, his eyes flooded with concern. Sure..she was thankful for that concern, but that stupid bird had just given her a rather painful headache, and before she muttered an, 'I'm fine', She had jumped to her feet, and thrown her Hiraikotsu straight at the demon's chest, the boomerang going right through it, and returning with plenty of blood for the tajiya to clean off later, killing the demon in a split second. She then sat down, and held her head, saying in a VERY annoyed voice, "I'm. Fine." Grinding her teeth as she spoke. So the exterminator was in a NOT very pleasant mood at all. She placed her hand on her head, and let out another small groan, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment, before reopening them. Kagome had taken notice, and asked, Sango noted, for the fourth time since they had left the giant bird scene, if she wanted some 'Aspirin', Which was supposedly a remedy for aches and pains. And Sango had said 'No' for the fourth time as well. Kagome blinked, decided not to try a 'You sure' for it seemed Sango had made up her mind.  
  
It had been a very quiet trip so far, and Sango sighed, thankful for the silence, yet..unthankful at the same time. It got on her nerves in a way. A..Hard to explain way. So she decided to speak up. "Any idea how much father it is to the village?" She offered a smile, something she hadn't done in the last hour or so, and cocked her head slightly, her hand still on her head. Inuyasha took a quick sniff and said,  
"We SHOULD be there before sundown.." He took in a deep breath after that, shifting his hands' positions after a moment, which were located inside his sleeves. Sango sighed. That conversation hadn't lasted long. Oh well..It wasn't long until sundown..And what she really needed was a good rest..That would probally clear up her headache..So she sighed deeply, gave Kirara a stroke, then took her time to respect the silence..  
  
Miroku wasn't still all sure that Sango was alright. She hadn't stopped groaning since that fight..And he could tell she was in a bad mood, for she wasn't accepting any of Kagome-sama's medicine..and those things ALWAYS worked. He sighed, thinking back on the battle..Kami, she had scarred him when that youkai hit her. He wasn't sure what to expect, and he had the air knocked out of him..from strict fear. When she jumped up and killed the demon, he realized she was okay, but by her ferociousness, he swallowed, and decided it would be probably best not to talk to her for a bit. Maybe a day. Give her time to cool off. And the one thing that would be strictly off limits, would be to grope her. Damn..She hit hard when she was in a good mood. He didn't want to try a bad one.. So the group had proceeded to walk in silence for what seemed like the LONGEST moment of time, the only time that it was ever broken was when Kagome-sama asked Sango if she wanted any of that medicine..And then when Sango had finally asked how far away the village they were going to be staying at that night was, and Inuyasha had answered gruffly..and then the silence followed. That damn silence. It bugged him to the GREATEST extent. But that silence followed through until they reached the village, broke for a split second when they asked if they could stay, and then Miroku explained how they would ward off demons, then followed through again, staying through dinner, and lasted even moments before they all went to sleep. The last words of the day were when Kagome uttered, an almost inaudible, 'Good night' And then..the silence just continued..until everyone drifted off.  
  
Sango awoke in the middle of the night, and came to realize..The headache was still there. And worse then ever. She placed her hand on her forehead, and let out a enormous groan. Great. This was JUST great. Her mind was so fogged with pain, she was unsure she could get back to sleep. Okay, no sleep then. She could go for a walk. Maybe her mind would clear a little if she got some fresh air. Yea..It sounded good to her..She smiled to herself, looked at Kirara, then slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the firecat. She then grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and her chain with the scythe attached at the end, incase she ran into anything, then exited the hut, and headed off towards the woods, a bit unsure where she was going.. And only moments after she left, a houshi's eyes slowly slid open. A houshi gripped his shakujou. And a houshi slipped out of the hut as well, following the person who left it last.  
  
Sango stumbled along, unaware of everything around her, her head pounding with pain. She now wished she had accepted some of that..Asperrien..or whatever Kagome had offered her. She blinked, then walked a bit further, decided that this was not the best thing after all, and as her head continued to throb, she decided to try rest again, and took a seat, unaware of where she was sitting...  
  
Miroku walked along, following Sango's path silently, careful to make sure she didn't know he was there. He gripped the rings on his shakujou, careful not to make any noise as he followed along. She would probably kill him if she realized he was following, judging by the mood she had been in earlier. He soon realized he had been watching his feet more then Sango, not wanting to step on a twig, or leaf, and so when he looked up again, he found himself lost.  
  
"Kuso.." He muttered, glancing around. But he didn't have to look for long, for before he could even really start searching again, a high pitched scream broke out. A scream that could belong to no other then  
"Sango!" The monk yelled, following the scream, and had soon reached the spot where Sango was, faster then he though he was capable.  
  
He had arrived to find Sango on the ground, her arm cut by her own weapon, which had dug into her skin when she had been tossed to the ground, by, what turned out to be a large, spider-like demon, which had been hiding near-by, so it seemed. Miroku's eyes widened as he saw the condition Sango was in, and immediately, without thinking, he went at the demon. The demon, however, wasn't as stupid as it seemed. It struck out at him with a leg, which he jumped over, then struck the demon in the back. It hissed, then struck at him again, with another leg, and this time, struck Miroku. Right in the head. Perhaps it had been anger that was fogging the monk's mind, but he hadn't been thinking straight. He had to avoid all 8 legs.. Miroku was sent hurling into a tree, where the demon then shot out webbing at the monk, which tightly strung him to it. The monk grimaced, the webbing tightly around him, a bleeding head wound as well. He was soon having trouble breathing, and passed out.  
  
Sango had stupidly sat down in a spider yokai's territory, and had only realized that after the giant demon had struck her with it's foot, and sent her flying, engraving her own weapon into her arm. She hadn't noticed the scream she had let out, but only the pain in her arm and head. She groaned, and glanced up, just in time to see Miroku..going at the demon. She watched feebly as it hissed, and sustained Miroku, and then as Miroku slowly slipped away.  
"Houshi-sama!" She weakly called out, raising her okay arm weakly, not paying attention to her head anymore, but instead, the monk that was now unconscious before her. She was sure he was dead, the cut in his head seeming fatal. She didn't even seem to notice the worried tears that rushed down her face as she silently cried, praying he was alright, yet, before she could remorse for too long..Rage settled in..  
  
Before Sango knew what she was doing, she was ravenously, yet stupidly attacking the demon, throwing her boomerang fiercely against it, time and time again, sending her chain at it as well, her tear-streaked face filled with determination. She didn't notice the pain when the demon fought back, striking her with it's sharp legs time and time again, causing bleeding wounds, her clothes becoming streaked with blood. She didn't even bother to defend herself and her body slowly weakened, but her spirit stayed strong. Yet, after awhile, the pain started to seep in, and she began to realize how weak her body was really becoming. She sank to her knees several times, head throbbing, body bleeding, silent tears still streaming down her face. Her vision soon became blurred, and she wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion, or the tears. She then stopped, and quickly tried to think, noticing the demon's leg coming again. Her head throbbed as she thought. What could she do! She had certainly learned this demon's weak point..but..what?! Then suddenly, it hit her. She managed to move herself from the location the demon brought down its leg, and stopped only inches away. Yet, as soon as the demon's leg hit the ground, she began to work. She tightly tied her chain around one end of her boomerang, holding the other end of the chain in her hand. She then weakly got up to her feet, using the rest of her strength to chuck her Hiraikotsu at the youkai. It missed what she was aiming for, and instead, Sango was struck with the demon's leg, and sent flying. And yet, even though she was unable to get her destination with the throw, the boomerang hit the demon on it's hump, weaking it, and the tightness of the webbing around Miroku.  
  
Sango moaned, but then forced herself to get to her feet, and throw the Hiraikotsu again, still missing, but once again hitting and weaking the demon, once more stopping the tightness of the threads around Miroku. She was hit again, and groaned in agony, and this time, laid on the ground for a moment. This was her last chance. She understood that her body could not take the strain from another hit. She glanced at the demon, vision still blurred, and a bit doubled, before she struggled to her feet, took as careful aim as she could manage. This time, it hit it's target..and came back to her. What was the target? Nothing. What she had wanted to do, was throw the boomerang around the spider's hump, and have Hiraikotsu return to her, having the chain wrapped tightly around the end of the spider, so then, with a quick, tight, tug the end of the spider would explode, which is exactly what she did, and what happened. She smirked weakly as she saw her success, a downpour of blood and guts now raining down on the forest.  
  
Miroku woke slowly, as he felt he was able to breath again, his eyes still shut though. Okay, so number one..He was alive..but..What had happene- Sango! He snapped open his eyes and back to reality as memories shot back. Kuso Kuso Kuso..Was she okay? His eyes rested on her finally as she threw the boomerang around the demon, tugged, and it exploded. His eyes widened at the fireworks of gore, before the webbing dissolved from where he was tied, and he fell to the ground with a thud. He rubbed his head, eyes shut, flakes of dried blood slowly chipping off. He then glanced towards Sango, whom he had noticed, was slowly stumbling from side to side, attempting to walk, hell, it seemed, even stay afoot, gripping her arm. He quickly rushed over to her, ignoring the sharp pain in his head, and gripped her shoulders, trying to keep her standing, saying to her excitedly, a wide grin on his face,  
"Sango! That was incredible!" Her head was bowed down, blood dripping from her face, and from the rest of her body as well. A few moments after he spoke, her head rose slowly, an extremely weak smile on the tajiya's face, blood leaking from the corner's of her mouth, and head, her eyes soft and narrow, face shinning with tears.  
"Thank.." She muttered weakly, taking a breath before continuing,  
"Thank..you..Hou-" She then stopped, and shut her eyes, head drooping slightly, and Miroku was sure she passed out, but to his amazement, she reopened her eyes, and beamed up at him as best as she could, her face seeming to glitter, beautiful, despite the many cuts and scrapes.  
"Miroku.." She finished, and then she really did pass out. Falling in Miroku's grip. Miroku couldn't help but smile. She had no idea how much her calling him by his real name meant to him. He paused, eyes gentle, still holding her up, before muttering, even though she was unconscious,  
  
"No..No, Thank YOU Sango..You saved my life.." He would have kissed her, right then and there, but decided to save it for a chance where they could enjoy it, and instead, picked her up, holding her in his arms, the sun just rising. He understood then, and there, that they would have an extremely good chance together in the future, And even though her injuries were pretty rough, he knew she would be all right, and she would be as good as new very soon. That's how she was..That's how his Sango was. He smiled, then headed off towards the village, a new happiness in his heart.

* * *

Ze end XD! Yea..R&R is appreciated o.o; And st00f. Thanks for reading =D! 


End file.
